liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Travelling to Oxenburt
The party started by arriving back into Pilferreach after meeting with Baraka All Eyed, halted by automaton guards and then berated by Brannigan who was furious after losing the supplies he tasked the party of protecting. He said they owed a debt which could be repaid by dealing with a company of bandits which were harassing the farms surrounding the town and driving up prices. The party decided to deal with the bandits as part of heading north to Riverford and eventually onwards towards Oxenburt. The party reconvened at the Thistle Bush Inn where Azure started to carouse with the farmers learning the location of the bandits; on a barge currently docked north east of the town at a river jetty. After making preparations they proceeded to travel northeastwards eventually arriving and quickly dispatching the bandits before unveiling a hoard of loot, scuppering the barge and staying the night at the makeshift camp due to Ansem being felled during the attack. In the morning they travelled towards Riverford. A city bisected by a large and fast flowing river which legends say is caused by dragons bathing in the vast reservoirs in the mountains causing the overflow to run down and into the river. They arrived at the southern gate and explored the lower town and saw a commotion being caused in the market square and overhearing a man preaching. They discovered the cause which was their old and first party member Drakath who was missing a hand an eye and severely scarred entertaining a large crowd preaching about Wonderland, convincing adventuring parties to face deadly trials to get their utmost desires. Ansem tried to disperse the crowd claiming it was false promises. Eventually Drakath stopped and started to head across the large bridge towards the northern section of the city followed by a disturbed Arlo. Erebos disappeared on a pub-crawl whilst Ansem and Azure went to try and find a source of healing, they decided to visit the Temple of Melora and paid 50gp for Ansem's injuries to be cured and then went to find an inn to settle into. Arlo followed Drakath to an Inn in the northern section of the Riverford, As soon as he entered in pursuit he saw Drakath retiring to his room. Arlo interrogated the inn keeper about Drakath's whereabouts but did not discover anything significant apart from that he paid in gold, and request no name to be placed on the ledger. Arlo decided to head upstairs to find Drakath's room, not before leaving his weapons downstairs at request of the inn keeper. Finding his room Arlo peered through the keyhole seeing an emculate and unused room, opening the door and being overwhelmed by the stench of death. Following his nose he slowly opened a wardrobe unveiling the body of a young woman with her throat torn apart, suddenly a movement from behind and he was knocked and held to the ground with two piece of paper forced between him and the floor and as quick as it happened the figure disappeared taking the body with him. Arlo made a quick exit and found Ansem and Azure, Arlo unscrunched the papers which were a flyer for his adopted families circus the "Lightfoot Company" as well as a gaudy advertisement for Wonderland - Bathazar's Carnival. The die was cast, Plans on heading north were placed on hold and the party headed straight towards Gladehome to get a ship and head to Wonderland which resided on a small island off the coast of Avencia. In Gladehome they convinced a ship captain (Alongside the Prince of the Gilded Caliphate) to take the two adventuring parties with them to Wonderland. Arriving at the island the party disembarked the rowboat at the abandoned harbour, making their way up a small dirt track through a woods and witnessing the awe of Wonderland, a large squat tent on a hill surrounded by a wooden palisade. A black portal opened up and a sign with the other adventurers names appeared and they disappeared into it, a few minutes later another portal appeared and on the sign was the party's. They entered Wonderland, through the portal they found themselves at the edge of the large circus arena and at the other the ringmaster himself Balthazar was wooing the large crowd who were cheering and applauding the adventurers. He introduced himself and then started the trials by bringing out Arlo's old circus company, they had all white eyes and had black corruption wrapping around their bodies. Arlo's old trapeze partner was stuck in a loop of doing their old routine and falling to her death. The first trial was the wheel of sacrifice, 4 sacrifices had to be made and were. Ansem's Darkvision, Arlo's horrific scarring returned, Arlo aged 10 years, and Azure lost the ability to see his reflection. The next trial was called Trust of Forsake, the party decided to hit trust... We'll find out what the other adventuring party decided.